Witchery Rituals
= Rituals of Mastery = Lesser Ritual of Mastery 25 This ritual grants the caster a new first level ritual. Ritual of Mastery With leveling up 150, just a new ritual 75 This ritual grants the caster a new second level ritual. If the caster is currently unable to cast second level rituals, it will be leveled up as well. Ritual of Mastery With leveling up 600, just a new ritual 300 This ritual grants the caster a new third level ritual. If the caster is currently unable to cast third level rituals, it will be leveled up as well. Can only be cast in swamps and bogs. ---- ---- = Level 1 = Bog Eye 10 All swamps are connected in a way that lets the Witch locate them with the help of magic. This ritual will locate a swamp that was previously unknown to the Witch. Swamp Guardians 10 This ritual summons some creatures that are suitable for staying in one place and guarding it. The swamp guardians only appear in forest or swamplike terrains. The more fungi used for the ritual, the greater the chance of controlling the creatures that appear. Can only be cast in forests, jungles and swamps. Minor Summoning 15 With this ritual the Witch will brew a decoction that is used to summon and control some creatures from the ancient days of Elysium. The more fungi used, the greater the chance of managing to control the creature that appear. Marshlands 25 When man arrived in Elysium many swamps were drained and became fertile farms. This ritual Lets the farmlands return to their original swampy state. Can only be cast in a Farm. ---- ---- = Level 2 = Mirror Mirror 10 Mirror mirror on the wall, show me who is trying to destroy me now. Comments: * Probably it shows the nearest enemy commander. Major Summoning 75 With this ritual the Witch will brew a decoction that is used to summon and control the some of the more powerful creatures from the ancient days of Elysium. The more fungi used, the greater the chance of managing to control the creature that appear. Miasma 100, 3 This ritual makes a swamp spread a thick green mist that is poisonous to all life. The mist will blow with the wind to neighboring lands as well and may kill entire towns if they are nearby. Can only be cast in swamps and bogs. Comments: * It creates a cloud of poison in the tile with the swamp and two or three clouds moving randomly on adjacent tiles. * Also it removes fog of war from the swamp and every adjacent tiles. * The mist does some poison damage to units even when they are just passing through that tile. * The mist destroys farms and lowers larger settlements (hamlet to farm etc.) and eventually it destroy them. No effects on citadels and mines. * The swamp starts to create free stationary units (Slime Mold, Swamp Monster, Blue Giant, Blood Fungus). * The spell is destroyed after loosing control over the swamp. Murderous Mist 100, 3 This ritual makes a venomous green mist rise all around the walls of a castle, poisoning anyone on the wrong side of the walls. The mist will only appear when the castle is threatened so friendly armies can move in and out during peacetime. Can only be cast in fortified locations. ---- ---- = Level 3 = Category:Rituals Category:Witchery Magic